1929-30 Czechoslovakia season
This was the 1929-30 season in Czechoslovakia: South Bohemia Championship ;Scores: Budejovice 2 - Pisek 1, Budejovice 0 - Vajgar 0, Budejovice 4 - VS 0, Pisek 1 - Vajgar 0, Pisek 0 - VS 0, Vajgar 0 - VS 0 Bohemian Countryside Championship *'AC Stadion České Budějovice' 2 - SK Písek 1 Prague Championship According to the Národní politika, championship was divided into three groups, comprising 10 teams total. LTC Praha, AFK Bohemians Praha, HOVS Praha, and Karlínský sportovní team made up one group, while SK Slavia Praha, SK Zbraslav, and BZK Praha formed another group. AC Sparta Praha, CSK Vyšehrad 1907, and SK Smíchov comprised the final group. Many results are missing from the competition. The top teams from each group advanced to the final round. CSK Vysehrad 1907 won a group, as did LTC Praha. LTC Praha advanced to the national championship. ;Known group results *'LTC Praha' 25 - AFK Bohemians Praha 1 (7-0, 7-1, 11-0) *'LTC Praha' 19 - HOVS Praha 0 (3-0, 5-0, 11-0) *'CSK Vyšehrad 1907' 13 - SK Smichov 1 (5-0, 1-0, 7-1) *'CSK Vyšehrad 1907' 2 - AC Sparta Praha 0 (1-0, 0-0, 1-0) Slovak Championship *'SK Zilina' - SK Vysoke Tatry 2:1 (0:0, 2:1, 0:0) *'Slavia Banska Bystrica' - SK Vysoke Tatry 3:1 (2:0, 1:0, 0:1) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - SK Zilina 3:2 (0:0, 2:1, 1:1) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - SK Vysoke Tatry 2:0 (semifinal) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - Slavia Banska Bystrica 2:0 (final) Won by Ski Klub Bratislava. Bohemia Championship *AC Stadion České Budějovice - LTC Praha 1:3 (0:3, 0:0, 1:0) *'LTC Praha' roster: Jan Peka, Vojtěch Šimek - Jaroslav Pušbauer, Josef Král, Zbislav Petrs - Jiří Tožička, Josef Maleček, Karel Hromádka, Tomáš Švihovec. Czechoslovak Championship The National Championship was scheduled to be played on March 15 and 16, 1930. The following matchups were set for the semifinals: *LTC Praha (Bohemian champions) - Ski Klub Bratislava (Slovak champions) *Troppauer EV Opava (German Association champions) - SK Olomouc (Moravian champions) It appears that the championship was not played. Other games Results from the Prager Tagblatt unless otherwise noted. Dates are from the issue of the paper consulted. January 1 *'Troppauer EV' - Jagerndorfer EV 12:0 January 2 *'Troppauer EV' - Jagerndorfer EV 12:0 January 7 *'Brunner EV' - SK Kralovo Pole 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) @ Brno January 14 *'Troppauer EV II' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 3:2 (0:0, 2:1, 1:1) @ Troppau *'Troppauer EV II' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 2:1 (1:0, 0:1, 1:0) @ Troppau *'HSK Vitkovice' - Troppauer EV III 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Vitkovice *'Troppauer EV' - Slovan Ostrava 7:0 (2:0, 1:0, 4:0) @ Troppau Silesia *SK Prostejov - CSS Olomouc 0:0 *CSS Olomouc - Olmutzer EV 1:1 *BK Nemecky Brod - SK Jihlava 2:2 *SK Prostejov - SK Olomouc 2:2 *'Troppauer EV III' - Sokol Troppau 5:0 January 19 *Gablonzer EV - DEHG Prag 0:0 @ Gablonz *'Troppauer EV II' - Slovan Ostrava 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) @ Troppau January 23 *'Troppauer EV II' - Jagerndorfer EV 4:2 (0:1, 4:0, 0:1) @ Jagerndorf January 24 *'Troppauer EV II' - SSK Vitkovice 2:0 (0:0, 2:0, 0:0) *Teschener EV - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 0:0 - Silesia January 26 *'DEHG Prag' - AC Sparta Praha 3:0 (0:0, 1:0, 2:0) *'Sparta Reserves' - DEHG Reserves 1:0 (1:0, 0:0) *'SSK Vitkovice' - WEC Freiwaldau 3:2 (0:1, 2:0, 1:1) January 27 - Silesia *'SK Zilina' - SK Vysoke Tatry 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) January 28 *DEHG Prag - CSK Vysehrad 1907 3:3 (0:1, 2:1, 1:1) *'SK Kralovo Pole' - SK Moravia Ostrava 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) @ Brno *Slovan Mahr-Ostrau - SSK Vitkovice 0:0 @ Ostrava (Championship) *'Troppauer EV' - SK Prostejov 3:1 (0:1, 1:0, 2:0) Silesia *'SK Olomouc' - SK Prostejov komb. 2:0 (0:0, 2:0, 0:0) - Moravian Championship "Olomouc Kreis" *'SK Olomouc' - CSS Olomouc 3:0 (2:0, 1:0, 0:0) - Olomouc Kreis final *'SK Viktoria Prerov' - SK Kromeriz 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) - Moravian Championship "Prerau Kreis" *'SK Prerov' - SK Bata Zlin 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) - " *'SK Prerov' - SK Viktoria Prerov 2:1 2OT (0:1, 0:0, 1:0, 0:0, 1:0) - Prerau Kreis final February 3 - Silesia *'DWSV Teplitz' - EV Riemes 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, 0:0) @ Teplitz February 5 *'Troppauer EV' - EV Gablonz 4:0 *Troppauer EV - EV Gablonz 2:2 February 10 - Silesia *'DWSV Teplitz' - Reichenberger EV 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *DWSV Teplitz - Reichenberger EV 2:2 (0:0, 2:1, 0:1) February 11 - Silesia *'DSK Trebic' - Slovan Ostrava 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) - Moravian Championship *'SK Olomouc' - SK Prerov 2:0 (2:0, 0:0, 0:0) - " *'SK Olomouc' - DSK Trebic 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) - " final February 12 *'DEHG Prag II' - BZK Praha 4:2 (1:0, 1:1, 2:1) *Teschener EV - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 0:0 - Silesia February 13 - Silesia *'SK Slavia Praha' - DEHG Prag 4:0 (1:0, 2:0, 1:0) @ Prague February 14 - Silesia *'LTC Praha' - DEHG Prag 13:1 (6:0, 4:0, 3:1) *'Troppauer EV' - SSK Vitkovice 20:1 (8:0, 8:0, 4:1) @ Troppau *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Troppauer EV II 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) @ Mahr-Ostrau February 15 *'LTC Praha' - SK Slavia Praha 8:0 (4:0, 3:0, 1:0) - part of Prague Championship? *Troppauer EV komb. - Teschener EV 2:2 (2:1, 0:1, 0:0) @ Teschen - Silesia February 17 - Silesia *'Troppauer EV' - Jagerndorfer EV 11:3 (5:2, 2:1, 4:0) @ Troppau *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Troppauer EV komb. 2:1 @ Jagerndorf *SK Vitkovice - Troppauer EV - cancelled Olomouc Tournament *'SK Olomouc' - SK Kromeriz 1:0 - QF *'SK Prostejov' - Hana Kremitzer 5:0 - QF *'SK Prerov' - SK Olomouc 3:0 - QF *'Olmutzer EV' - Viktoria Prerov 4:@ - QF *'SK Prostejov' - SK Olomouc 1:0 - SF *SK Prerov - Olmutzer EV 1:1 - SF; Prerov advanced on lots *SK Prostejov - SK Prerov 0:0 - F; Prostejov won on lots February 18 *'DWSV Teplitz' - DEHG Prag 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) @ Teplitz *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - EV Teschen 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Teschen February 20 *'Troppauer EV' - EV Teschen 15:2 (8:0, 2:0, 5:2) Silesia *'Troppauer EV' - SSK Vitkovice 9:1 (3:0, 2:1, 4:0) @ Vitkovice *'Teschener EV Reserves' - SK Slovan Mahr-Ostrau Reserves 2:0 (2:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Teschen February 22 - Silesia *'Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Jagerndorfer EV 2:1 (1:0, 1:0, 0:1) February 24 - Silesia *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Slovan Mahr-Ostrau 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'SSK Vitkovice' - EV Gratz 5:1 (0:1, 1:0, 4:0) *Brunner EV - SK Prostejov 1:1 @ Brno February 25 *'DEHG Prag' - SK Kladno 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) February 26 - Silesia *'Troppauer EV' - Jagerndorfer EV 5:1 @ Jagerndorf *'SK Slovan Mahr-Ostrau' - Teschener EV 2:1 (1:1, 0:0, 1:0) March 3 - Silesia *'Troppauer EV' - SK Olomouc 13:2 (6:0, 3:1, 4:1) @ Troppau Results from HCBohemians.cz *'LTC Praha' - ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 14:0 (played in December) *'ČSK Vyšehrad 1907' - AFK Bohemians Praha 6:1 *'I. ČLTK Praha' - AFK Bohemians Praha 7:1 *'HOSK Kladno' - AFK Bohemians Praha 2:0 *'DSK Tábor' - AFK Bohemians Praha 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'DSK Tábor' - AFK Bohemians Praha 4:0 (3:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 II' - AFK Bohemians Praha 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 Juniors' - AFK Bohemians II 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) Contemporary accounts Prager Tagblatt 1-15-30.png|The January 15 issue of the Prager Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 1-28-30.png|The January 28 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 2-11-30.png|The February 11 issue of the Tagblatt. Silesia 1-13-30.png|The January 13 issue of Silesia. Silesia 1-15-30.png|The January 15 issue of Silesia. Silesia 2-14-30.png|The February 14 issue of Silesia. Silesia 2-17-30.png|The February 17 issue of Silesia. Silesia 2-26-30.png|The February 26 issue of Silesia. Silesia 2-27-30.png|The February 27 issue of Silesia. Silesia 3-3-30.png|The March 3 issue of Silesia. Sources *''Prager Tagblatt'' *''Silesia'' *HCBohemians.cz Category:1929 in ice hockey Category:1930 in ice hockey